Just Friends
by leshipper
Summary: '"This is ridiculous. We really shouldn't talk about it." Fat Amy tries to reason with them yet again. "Dude, they were fucking each other with their eyes." Beca looks at her pointedly."It's really cute, though." Chloe adds.' Staubrey. Bechloe. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer is on profile.


"'_Just friends' don't look at each other like that."_

Stacie enters the auditorium, smiling at Aubrey and Fat Amy, her eyes lingering on the older girl.

Fat Amy eyes them suspiciously but remains silent.

/

Aubrey and Stacie sit down on the couch on Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment next to Beca.

All the Bellas instantly see how close they sat together, their arms brushing with every intake of breath from either woman. They also notice the shy glances the two share now and then.

Yet, they remain silent, knowing precisely their fate if they brought it up.

Every Bella knows how snappy Aubrey gets, _particularly _when it comes to Stacie.

/

Aubrey walks up to Stacie from behind and grabs her hips, directing the brunette on the move for the show later that month.

Her hands linger a bit too long when their eyes lock on the mirror.

Beca and Denise share a look but yet again, they know not to speak.

/

Stacie runs to the blonde, being one second away from tripping on her own two feet in her drunken stupor.

"Aubrey!" She laughs, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck to steady herself.

"You're drunk." She states without doubt, her arms sneaking around the brunette's waist to keep her up.

Stacie nods happily, nuzzling the blonde's neck.

"_So_ drunk."

"I'm aware." Aubrey smiles, running a hand up and down the blue eyed girl's back.

Stacie pulls back and locks eyes with the blonde.

They stand that way for a bit less than a minute before Stacie kisses Aubrey's cheek and hides her face again on her neck.

Aubrey smiles as she leans her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Chloe, Beca, Cynthia Rose and Jessica all gape at them.

What they just witnessed is the final straw and, against Fat Amy's best judgment, they call a secret Bellas meeting in Chloe's apartment in ten minutes.

/

"This is ridiculous. We really shouldn't talk about it." Fat Amy tries to reason with them yet again.

"Dude, they were fucking each other with their eyes." Beca looks at her pointedly.

"It's really cute, though." Chloe adds.

All the other Bellas blink twice at her before deciding she'd have one too many to drink and ignoring her comment.

"Ya'll, for real, they looked so close to just ripping their clothes apart and going at it right there." Cynthia Rose shakes her head.

"We really have to snap them out of it. They don't even realize it." Jessica nods along.

"Yeah. We got you two together." Denise points at the couple sitting on the couch.

Chloe grins from ear to ear and sloppily kisses Beca on the cheek.

Aubrey opens the door to the apartment and walks inside, holding a very drunk Stacie to her side.

She grits her teeth when the brunette goes limp on her, gripping her waist a little bit tighter to keep her up right.

"Jesus, Stacie." She hisses.

The girl in question giggles, stumbling her way to the couch and plopping down half on the cushion and half on top of Beca.

The DJ grunts and shoves her off.

"Why is everyone here?" Aubrey furrows her eyebrows, looking at Chloe for an answer.

"Because of you and Stacie." Lily slurs, a bit louder than usual.

"Are you drunk?" Aubrey eyes the quiet girl suspiciously.

"Yes. But most of them aren't."

The blonde rolls her eyes while Stacie pokes Beca's arm, giggling.

"Dude, knock it off." Beca swats her hands away.

The taller brunette gasps, looking wide eyed at Aubrey.

"Bree! She hit me!"

"Oh, good grief." The blonde massages her forehead. "How many of you are too drunk to get home?"

Lily, Chloe and Stacie raise their hands.

She sighs.

"Beca, get Chloe in the bed. No fucking." She warns the shorter girl, who looks very disappointed but remains quiet. "Lily, you can stay on the couch." She then grabs Stacie by her arms and pulls her to her feet. "Everyone else, out of my apartment."

Fat Amy, Jessica, Denise and Cynthia Rose quickly stand and make their way to the door, throwing a 'good night' over their shoulders.

"C'mon, Chlo." Beca tries to get the ginger in her room whilst Aubrey tries to get Stacie to let go of her long enough for them to walk to the blonde's room as well.

"Stacie, let go." Aubrey tries to sound threathning but the smile on her face isn't really helping.

"No!" The taller girl then decides it's a good idea to wrap a leg around the blonde's waist. "This is my home now!"

"Stacie!" Aubrey stumbles back, falling on the couch, the brunette landing on top of her and snuggling closer. "I am never going to a party with you again! Next time you're going to get too drunk to walk home and pass out on the floor and I'm not going to help you." She huffs.

"S'okay. If you not goin' I not goin'." Stacie mumbles in Aubrey's chest through yawns.

"Oh, God. You are behond drunk. I can smell the alcohol on your breath from here." The blonde waves a hand in front of her face for emphasis.

"Get closer. Try to find out what brand it is." The brunette giggles at her own pick up line before deciding in top of Aubrey in the couch is as much of a good place to stay for the night as any.

The blonde sighs, knowing already she's sleeping on the couch. She wraps her arms around Stacie and manages to lay down with the brunette on top of her.

"I hope you have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, Stacie Conrad. You deserve it."

Stacie mumbles something against Aubrey's chest and sighs happily in her sleep.

Not long after that the blonde falls asleep as well.

Lily blinks a couple of times before walking over to Chloe's room and knocking on the door.

A very grumpy and very disheveled looking Beca who didn't seem to follow Aubrey's orders tending in count she's naked opens the door.

"What, Lily?" She snaps through a yawn.

The girl points behind her at the two sleeping girls on her bed for the night.

The DJ sighs and walks back inside Chloe's room, not giving a care in the world about the fact she and the sleeping ginger she is carrying in her arms to Aubrey's room are both naked.

"You can sleep in Chloe's room. We'll stay in Aubrey's." With that she closes the door with her foot while Lily walks inside Chloe's, that smells too much like the set of a porn movie, and opens the window.

/

Chloe groans very loudly and opens her eyes, sitting up in confusion when she takes in her surroundings.

_Why am I in Aubrey's room and where the fuck is she?_

The ginger throws back the covers and looks down at her naked body.

_What the bloody fuck happened last night? Where's Beca?_

She goes in one of Aubrey's drawers and quickly grabs a set of clothes, putting them on and heading for the bathroom for some aspirin.

"Aubrey? What-" Chloe blinks a couple of times.

_I'm still drunk and hallucinating. That's got to be it. There's no way in hell I'm actually seeing this. I'm still drunk and should go to the hospital to check my head._

"Well, look who's up!" Beca grins at her as she walks to the living room, plopping down in front of the TV with a plate of bacon and turning it on.

"Shh! Becs! They're asleep!" Chloe points at Aubrey and Stacie.

The two Bellas are lying down on the couch, Stacie on top of the blonde. Aubrey's shirt is ridden up, her left breast popping out from it - thank God, still in her bra, or so it seems at least since Stacie's hand is in it.

The brunette's head in hidden on Aubrey's neck and Stacie's pants thought it best to stay away from their owner and on the floor. The brunette's leg is wrapped around Aubrey's waist and the older girl has a hand on that leg, _way_ up that leg and another on Stacie's ass.

Chloe has to hand it to Stacie though. The girl is very flexible.

Beca snorts and turns the volume up.

"Relax, babe. I've already worked on a mix without my headphones and they didn't even stir. I thought they were dead for a while but then Aubrey squeezed Stacie's ass in her sleep and Stace mumbled something about a nice blondie. I cracked up at it." She chuckles upon remembering that before putting the bacon on the coffee table and patting her lap.

The ginger happily sits down on her girlfriend and kisses her good morning.

"Honestly though, friends do not cuddle like _that_." Chloe points behind them at the sleeping girls. "We cuddled like that before we got together, Becs."

The brunette snorts again and wraps her arms around Chloe's midsection. "Babe, we were never that handy before we got together."

"That's my point exactly!"

Stacie groans and lifts her head, popping one eye open and looking at the two other girls.

Beca and Chloe blink at her but say nothing, waiting to see the brunette's reaction when she realizes the position she's in.

Stacie groans again and nuzzles Aubrey's neck, burying her head on blonde hair and mumbling something along the lines of 'aspirin for head'.

Assuming the soprano's not offering her head in exchange for medicine, Chloe stands up and makes her way to the bathroom to get the aspirin.

She returns and hands it to the brunette, who props herself up with one hand and _finally _removes the one that was neatly resting on Aubrey's boob to put the pills in her mouth.

She swallows and mutters a 'thanks' before going back to her intial position but this time putting her hand on Aubrey's torso.

Beca's not really sure if that's for the best or worse because that hand is south to the stomach.

"Bree." Stacie stiffens a yawn against the blonde's neck and peppers her with butterfly kisses. "Wake up."

Aubrey stirs in her sleep but pulls the brunette closer by her _ass_, yes, her _ass_.

Beca's jaw practically hits the floor with a thud but she refrains from gasping out loud at the sight before her.

The blonde kisses Stacie's brow before telling her to 'shh'.

The taller girl rolls her eyes but can't hide her smile. She sits up and straddles Aubrey and Chloe almost looses her balance when all her best friend does is lazely run her hands up and down Stacie's legs.

"Up, Bree. Or you're not getting _up_ on all of this." She gestures to herself and smirks in triumph when the blonde finally opens her eyes and grins.

"You make a valide point."

Stacie laughs and leans down to kiss her on the lips.

"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL, DUDE."

Stacie and Aubrey jolt apart seconds after their mouths touch, the blonde sitting up on the couch and Stacie landing on the floor on her ass.

"What the hell, Beca?!" Aubrey stands up and marchs to the small DJ, being a demoniac possession away from ripping the girl's head off.

"Aubes, wait!" Chloe quickly puts herself between her best friend and girlfriend, her hands in the air. "Before you kill the girl I love, you own me an explanation."

"Explanation to what!?"

Stacie finally controls her hangover, stands up and wraps her arms around Aubrey's shoulders from behind, kissing her head.

"Us, babe." She answers calmly.

The blonde looks between her slightly scared but mostly curious best friend and the terrified DJ standing behind her with comically wide eyes. She sighs and turns around, wrapping her arms around Stacie whilst buriyng her head on the brunette's chest.

"Fucking hell." She mumbles before turning back around to face the other two girls. "Stacie and I have been dating since before finals. We wanted to keep it a secret because, frankly, it's our private lives. Now, is that all or would you like to probe some more?"

Chloe squeals, some dog on the street barks, and Aubrey gets wrapped up in a hug and almost chokes on ginger hair.

"Oh my God, congratulations! We knew 'just friends' don't look at each other like that."

Aubrey rolls her eyes but pulls her face away from Chloe's hair and hugs her back.

Beca just gapes at Stacie.

"Dude! You are _not _groping Aubrey while she's hugging my girlfriend!"

The brunette grins sheepishly at her before shrugging and squeezing the blonde's ass unashamed.

"What happened last night?" All four of them turn in the direction of Aubrey's room and find a terrified looking Lily clutching the doornob and trying to stand still.

They stare at each other for a coulpe seconds, all too shocked to finally see the small asian girl scared before bursting into laughter.


End file.
